


We are Archangels

by Cinno_Angel



Series: Supernatural Paranormal Investigations [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels Have Visible Wings (Supernatural), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24064282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: A collection of short stories about the archangels.
Series: Supernatural Paranormal Investigations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735966
Kudos: 2





	We are Archangels

“Dad, why do I not get to play with my siblings?” Michael, barely 9 at the time, asked as he was picked up. He looked out where all his siblings that were his age were playing. He didn’t understand why he needed to focus on learning instead of playing. Every day his life was spent studying, training, and worshipping God. And he wasn’t learning things that his older siblings were, like how to grow crops and build. He was learning how to fight and lead. 

“Because,” Adam started, shifting how he was holding Michael, “Someday you are going to have a very important job, and it's going to be very hard, so I want to make sure you have everything you need to do the best you can. Do you understand?”

Michael pondered for a moment then looked up at Adam and nodded, with bright eyes and a smile. “Uh-huh! I need to learn and grow the most I can so I can be a big strong responsible adult! Just like you dad! I’m going to work extra hard now!”

Adam chuckled, “Good, now, we don’t want to keep your mother waiting do we?” Michael giggled and shook his head. He wriggled free from Adam’s arms and took off running towards where his mother was waiting for him. Adam smiled as he watched his son run off. He only hoped that they would be able to prepare Michael in what time they had for what was to come. 

* * *

400 years had been a long and harrowing journey. Michael had known the road would be hard, but his heart ached from what he now had to do. From hundreds of siblings and their families, a third of them had risen up against the others. It had come to war and Michael had been called to raise an army against family. But he didn’t have a choice. He had to accept and lead the battle to come. 

The battle lasted two weeks. Weapons clashed and blood was shed. Michael and his army were the ones that won. As the sun began to rise on the morning after the battle, Michael drove his sword into a hill and fell to his knees. Bodies still littered the entire field. And the pain. His heart ached with the immense grief from having to kill some of those that he had called family. He hurt so much. The grief was overwhelming. A grief for those lost on both sides. He almost wished he had not survived. Why did he deserve to live when better men had died. 

Michael cried for what felt like hours. Eventually it was just choked sobs, and then silence. A man came up to him, gently encouraging and helping him to his feet. “We need to get out of here.” Michael recognized that voice. Noam. A friend and the person who he’d chosen to lead next to him. He wasn’t sure why they needed to get out of there though. Were there more people coming to fight them? He didn’t want that. He didn’t want anymore fighting. He felt so tired. His entire being was tired, from his limbs to his soul.

Michael let Noam lead him away from the battlefield, away from everyone. Michael was kind of aware of what was going on, that they weren’t going back to the tents, but he was too tired to care. Noam brought him back to the nearest town, a town that happened to be where Noam lived, and into his house. Noam quickly brought him over to the only bed in the house and carefully had him lay on his side. The second Michael was laying down, he was falling asleep. Sleep was a far more welcome bliss than it should’ve been when paired with grief.

* * *

In the morning Michael awoke with a groan. He felt sore and stiff, but he wasn’t really in pain. He sat up slowly and rubbed his head. He remembered how Noam had brought him here. Michael turned his head to look for the other man when he was met with white. This wasn’t a normal white either, it was a brilliant white as if it had been infused the light of the sun. Startled, he scrambled back, only the white moved along with him.

Fear was quickly replaced with confusion. Hesitantly, Michael reached out and touched the white. He jumped a little when he felt the touch. The white felt… feathery? Slowly he ran his hands across the white. Definitely feathers. The feathers ruffled and for a moment it looked like there were 3 separate pieces, at least that he could see. His gaze snapped up when he heard Noam approach. “What happened?” he asked.

“I don't know,” Noam admitted, “No one saw. I was the first to get to you and I knew that I had to get you out of there. You weren't safe.” Noam set down a set of clean clothes. “I brought you fresh clothes. Though I'm not sure if they will fit. I also cleaned your wounds but they healed themselves before I could bandage them. There's a wash basin on the other side of the room. And if you need anything do not hesitate to ask me.”

“Thank you Noam,” Michael said. He pulled off his shirt with a little difficulty. He felt off balance. He slowly got up to his feet, wobbling a little, but Noam steadied him. Noam helped him walk over to the wash basin and he carefully sat down. Normally He wouldn't sit but he'd probably fall over if he didn't. The white feathers had followed him and while he still didn't know what they were, Noam didn't seem to pay them much mind. Michael scrubbed his skin clean. It felt good to finally be clean. As if mirroring his emotions the feathers fluffed up. 

Michael was surprised when Noam chuckled. He looked at him confused. “my apologies,” Noam said quickly, “I couldn't help it. Watching you right now is honestly like watching a child learning about the world for the first time. It's honestly fascinating. Though I know you will get the hang of your wings quickly.” 

“Wings?!” Michael spun around a few times, looking over his shoulder. The feathers did indeed lead to his back. 3 sets. They seemed to be partially folded right now but they looked like they would be massive if he were to stretch them out. He stumbled a bit, trying to process this, and Noam led him back to the bed. This wasn't normal. But what if the battle wasn't the important job he was destined for and this was. He had been told it would be hard. That made sense. And then a word, a new word fell from his lips. 

“Angel.”


End file.
